warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawncloud
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Dawnkit |apprentice=Dawnpaw |queen=Dawncloud |elder=Dawncloud |starclan resident=Dawncloud |children=Two unnamed kits |father=Blizzardwing |mother=Featherstorm |brothers=Mosspaw, Volepaw |half-brothers=Raggedstar, Scorchwind |mentors=Nightstar, Blackstar |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Yellowfang's Secret, ''Secrets of the Clans, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Tigerclaw's Fury |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Dawncloud' is a small pale ginger tabby she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Yellowfang's Secret :Dawnkit is born to Featherstorm and Blizzardwing, along with her siblings Mosskit and Volekit. :When her brother, Mosskit, is apprenticed early to Brokenstar, Dawnkit complains that she wants to be made an apprentice as well. Brokenstar promises that the kits will be apprenticed when they're as large as Mosspaw, and tells Blackfoot that he can mentor her. :When Mosspaw is killed during training, she is apprenticed to Blackfoot as promised. :She sides against Yellowfang when the medicine cat is blamed for the deaths of Marigoldkit and Mintkit, telling the Clan that Yellowfang had refused to treat her wounds recently because she'd be wasting herbs. In ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :Dawncloud is an elderly queen of ShadowClan forced to hunt and protect herself due to Brokenstar's brutality. She is shown as one of Yellowfang's friends, when Yellowfang was still living in ShadowClan, and is against Brokenstar, the ShadowClan leader. It is revealed by Yellowfang that she had lost two kits in the battle with WindClan, and Dawncloud tells the ThunderClan patrol that she does not wish to lose any more kits. She then agrees to join the other cats in the group going up against Brokenstar. :After it is decided to attack ShadowClan and reclaim the abducted kits, Dawncloud tells Firepaw that there is no way to take them in secret, as Brokenstar will be expecting a ThunderClan assault. She tells the apprentice that the only way it will work is to charge at ShadowClan head-on, making sure to explain that this is their only hope. :During the battle with ShadowClan, Dawncloud is the cat to alert Firepaw of Clawface, saying that he is about to attack. After warning Firepaw, she returns to battling against Brokenstar's cats. ''Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : In the Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :She is revealed to have been Nightstar's apprentice. The Ultimate Guide :At the end of Tigerstar's leader ceremony, Dawncloud is shown along Tallpoppy, Darkflower, and Cinderfur standing close together, and they watch with hopeful, anxious eyes. Tigerstar promises to lead ShadowClan back to the glory that Dawncloud and the other elders knew of. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Dawncloud is mentioned by Blackfoot, who is telling Tigerclaw that he had met her and Rowanberry while they were out hunting, and had informed him of the terrible sickness in ShadowClan. :She is part of the patrol that runs into Tigerclaw, who is waiting for them. After he tells them that he and his group wish to hunt for the Clan, she steps forward and asks him whether they want to come back to the camp. Although Flintfang is suspicious of Tigerclaw and asks what Nightstar would say, Dawncloud retorts that her leader would say that pride wouldn't stock their fresh-kill pile. She continues that it is a generous offer, and that they accept. :The next day, Dawncloud, Flintfang, and Boulder meet with Tigerclaw again, and the others. She blinks warmly and thanks them, informing them that she will make sure Nightstar knows what they have done and there will be no grudges held against them after this. She leads the way back through the pines with the fresh-kill, her tail brushing against Stumpytail. Tigerclaw knows that they had been close friends as apprentices. :Rowanberry emerges from a den when the rogue cats enter the camp, saying that although Dawncloud had told them they were going to hunt for ShadowClan, she didn't expect them to deliver it themselves. Dawncloud pads over to the elderly ShadowClan leader when he emerges from branches telling him to look at the fresh-kill pile and they will all be fed that night. :When Tigerclaw summons his group of cats so they can go, Stumpytail glances at Dawncloud, as if reluctant to leave. :After Runningnose calls a Clan meeting, Tigerclaw watches Stumpytail go over to sit beside Dawncloud. Once Tigerclaw and the others are a part of ShadowClan, Dawncloud and Stumpytail touch their noses together. :At another Clan meeting, Runningnose spots a claw at the base of the rock, covered in shadowy stripes. Dawncloud gasps that it must be a sign from StarClan. Trivia Mistakes *She is shown to be an elderly queen in ''Into the Wild, and having lost kits in the battle against WindClan, and a deceased elder in The Ultimate Guide, but in Yellowfang's Secret, is a very young apprentice when Yellowfang is driven out, too young to be elderly by the time ThunderClan comes to drive out Brokenstar. *In Secrets of the Clans, she is listed as Nightstar's apprentice. However, in Yellowfang's Secret, she is apprenticed to Blackfoot, long after Nightstar had retired to the elder's den. Character Pixels Kin Members Kits: :Two unnamed kits: Father: :Blizzardwing: Mother: :Featherstorm: Brothers: :Mosspaw: :Volepaw: Half-brothers: :Raggedstar: :Scorchwind: Half-nephew: :Brokenstar: Half-nieces: :Hopekit: :Wishkit: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and citations cs:Ranní mlha es:Nube del Alba de:Dämmerwolke fi:Aamupilvi fr:Orage du Matin nl:Ochtendwolk ru:Темнобрюшка pl:Poranna Chmura Category:Females Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Queens Category:Minor characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Elders